Love me,Zero
by blarrrrrg
Summary: One shot. :D  Not the best. YES I already submitted it, but I took this down. :P  But now...  It's all good 8D  So.. here it is and I hope you enjoy  3


Hello and to one of my first fanfictions :D I think this would be pretty sucky but I want your opinions on it lol. Also since this is a one shot/lemon ( Lemon = sex story) I don't normally write lemons but I will possibly later on. Depending on what events take place on stories... anyway...

Yes I KNOW this makes my character,Amaya, seem like some kind of Mary sue, but trust me, She's not lmao.

On to the story..

"Amaya you're so funny! It's hard to believe that you're a hunter." Yuki said between laughs while I was chuckling. I dusted my skirt slightly hearing the bell of the Academy ring. I turned my eyes landing on the lavender ones that pierced mine.

"Zero-kun! Come on or we'll be late!" I shouted running towards the academy. Zero sighed and scratched his head lightly.

"Whose fault is that?" He muttered, catching up to us.

"Oh no, class is almost starting!" I said tying my guarding badge on my arm.

"It's because you took too long eating breakfast, we always barely make it on time." Zero said eyeing me.

"Oi! That's not true!"

"Oh it's so true Amaya." Yuki corrected and I laughed sheepishly.

"Gomen!" I said and we quickly entered class…class hasn't even started just yet! So I turned to Zero with a smile.

"Oi, Zero."

"What?" He looked at me with a brow slightly raised.

"Let me borrow your notes from math class."

"What happened to your notes?" I scratched my head tilting it to the side, causing my deep brown silky hair to fall over my shoulders.

"Well, I kinda slept in the middle of class yesterday...so I never written them." Zero sighed and handed me his blue notebook. I took it and the teacher shouted at me telling me to sit, class is about to start.

Zero P.O.V.

I watched Amaya take the notebook and she gave me her tender smile.

I had to look away.

"Amaya get to your seat!" The teacher shouted and she nodded running along to her seat. Her long thick hair flew behind her and she made it to her seat.

The teacher began to talk and I rested my chin on my hand, my eyes gazing at the back of Amaya's body. My nose twitched slightly, I can smell her from here. Her smell is very intoxicating. She smelled of roses and lavender…another scent came into play.

Her blood.

My vampire side started to show, my eyes changing red so I quickly laid my head down.

Must I yearn for another friend? But with Amaya, it's so different from Yuki.

I want her; everything about Amaya is what I want.

She must have felt my stare, her head turning my way slightly. Her sincere expression would always got to me. Her bright gray eyes not leaving mine.

It made me want her more. 'Please look away Amaya…don't look at me. I can't lo…I can't.'

"Zero, are you alright?" The teacher asked.

Amaya's gaze turned more to worry and I stood up storming out of class.

Before I would lose myself…

I walked down hall to hall and rested my back against the wall. I covered my face with one of my hands. Panting, I took out the blood tablets and forced them down my throat. I stood up Amaya filling my mind once again. What the hell is happening to me? I clenched my fist and I felt a presence. It was Amaya, her small smile showing wariness.

"Zero-kun is everything okay? You stormed out of class-" As she reached her hand towards me I smack it away. Her eyes widened with shock and I looked away my bangs falling over my face.

She took her hand back as it fell to her sides, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Will you just leave me alone for once? You're annoying." I blurt out with a tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry…Zero."

I looked towards her as she gave a sad smile, I could tell she was trying to hide away her sadness. Her gray eyes, dammit. I turned away walking, I must find away to not want Yumiko. The more I watch her innocent gaze upon my emotionless one...I want to rip her apart.

I walked into the other door entering to see Yuki inside.

"Hey! There was a towel on the door knob to let you know someone is inside!"

"The bathrooms in the boys' dorms are getting fixed so I'm using the chairman's like you." Yuki puffed and I took off my shirt throwing it to the side. A towel flew at my head hitting me and Yuki put her hands on her hips.

"Don't just start getting undressed!" she stated and I sighed handing her back her towel.

"Whatever."

Yuki turned to the mirror and slowly brushed her hair.

"Zero…"

I turned my gaze at Yuki and she had a sad look on her face.

"Amaya…is she okay?" She caught my attention and Yuki's hands slightly shook.

"What would make you think I knew?" I said acting as if I didn't care. In reality my heart was beating a million tons faster than before, I was anxious about Amaya's well being. Even though she's a hunter like me, her small stature made me worry for her all the time. She's so strong-willed yet fragile, it's like anyone can easily break her.

"I can't find her anywhere…she's not in her room, the cafeteria, the classrooms. I can't find her."

I pressed Yuki against the wall and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Z-Zero!" She said and I bit her neck, sinking in my fangs into her neck.

Hoping all of my thoughts of Amaya would vanish, I want to forget her, and I don't want to love her. I can't be forgiven. I held Yuki's shoulders tightly. Amaya wouldn't stay out of my mind.

Yuki's blood began to overflow as I continued to drink and she screamed my name as she pulled be back my cheeks held by her hands.

"It's alright Zero!" She shouted as I looked at her with widened eyes.

"It's alright Zero…" Yuki calmly spoke. I looked away, head aching. My mind still on Amaya.

"Zero, who you need right now is Amaya…" She said and I clenched my chest.

"Look for her Zero."

I ran out of the bathroom looking into room to room for Amaya.

Nowhere in sight.

'Where the hell are you, Amaya?' I thought and turned hallway to hallway.

Still no Amaya.

I started to get overwhelmed and there was only one more place to look.

I turned to another hallway that would lead to my room and I spotted Amaya, her long bangs covering her face. I sighed in relief and walked towards her.

"Hey idiot, you had Yuki worried about you." She didn't respond just continued to stay in the same position.

"Hey…" I touched her shoulder and something surged making me pull my hand back. When I touched her I got this weird feeling in my stomach and body.

Amaya's P.O.V.

I grabbed Zero's arm taking him to his room. I pushed him onto the bed and I climbed on top of him.

"Why do you hate me?" I screamed looking at Zero who eyes widened slightly.

"You always seem to hate me! You push me away every time I want to get close to you Zero! What am I to you? If you want me to disappear I will! I will if Zero wants me to! If Zero hates me…if you hate me…tell me…" I said tears falling from my eyes my vision going blurry.

Some of my tears falling on Zero's face, his handsome face. He sat up as I moved myself away.

"Amaya…do you know how much I've hungered for you?" He grabbed my wrist and I covered my face with the other free hand.

"Then why…did you pull away earlier?" I sobbed. It was silent and I heard the bed creak slightly, his cold hands moving to my hands holding it tightly. My other hand still covering my face. The bed creaked once more from him getting up, me still on his lap. "Because I can't admit the way I feel for you."

I felt Zero's lips crashed with mine. It felt like ice to my warm lips, but it was very comforting, the way his tongue ran against my bottom lip made me quiver, heat intensified in my stomach, I didn't want it to stop. I want to stay this way forever.

He pulled back and moved my hand away from my face.

"Zero…take me." Zero's eyes widened in surprise and I felt more tears fall.

"Please hurry…become one with me. Make love to me." He stared at me with a look, but he knew he wanted this and so he crashed his lips into mine and held me at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his tongue entering my lips, I forced myself atop of him. I blushed as his tongue found mine and a slight mew came out. His hands trailed themselves to my waist as he groaned lightly, thinking of how a waist could be ever so perfect, groaning again as he felt that I flicked my tongue over his fangs.

He began to unbutton my blouse making it fall off my shoulder slightly planting kisses to the neck and collar bone as I clenched onto him slightly. He pulled back as I gave him a look of curiosity. "What?" He looked away his face a bit flushed. "I can't..." I kissed the corner of his lips, then to his neck. "Why must we stop?" He lowered his eyes on me and sat up lightly. "...I want to be atop." I smirked lightly and sat up and laid on my back looking at him innocently, almost as if I was toying with him. "If you want control, you should have said so." I said in a tone I didn't mean to make it come, it sounded like I was seducing Zero. He climbed himself atop of me and licked my neck, I ran my hands along his back, realized that he didn't have a shirt.

"Zero, your shirt is gone." He looked at me.

"I forgot it in the chairman's bathroom." He kissed me and I blushed as I felt his fingers touch my stomach pulling the rest of my blouse off, he kept the beast within him on a leash that wanted to lash out and ravish me completely, but he didn't want to hurt me, but only pleasure me. His fangs slightly made me bled as I gasped lightly as he licked the blood slowly, I can feel him shake. He glanced at me lightly as I sat up slowly for him to unclasp my bra.

"Zero this is embarrassing! I can take it off myself!" He pulled back and I faced my back to him. I glared at him.

"Fine I'll close my eyes." He closed them and I gulped unhooking my bra and threw it towards the floor. I looked at Zero whose eyes were open looking and I grabbed the blankets covering myself.

"Pervert! You said you wouldn't look!"

He sighed. "Sorry, it was just that you were too slow.." He removed the blanket from me and laid me back on the bed, kissing my neck and then came to my ear.

"Are you ready, Amaya? I can't wait any longer."

"Will you be gentle?" He pecked my lips removing the blanket touching my soft skin.

"I'll try my best." He traveled to my small breasts as he kissed between them moving his way to the right while his left hand softly cupped the other; I ran my fingers through his silk-silver hair as I arched my back feeling his tongue run over the nub, giving out a low moan. He began to suck and gnaw making me tilt my head back and bite my lower lip. He gave the other breast the same treatment.

His hand ran up to my legs and continue that same motion and came back to the hem of my skirt, taking them off without leaving my lips. I unbuckled his pants and slid my hands along his throbbing member, he pulled back from my lips with a moan. His hands clenching to the bed sheets. I rubbed my thumb over his tip and lower to his shaft where he almost fell off to the face of earth. He took the rest of his undergarments off as well as mine and kissed me, while I still fondled him. Once I felt him to his peak he pulled my hands back over my head with one hand and he moved his other to my area and gently stroked it where I gave a loud moan as his hand fell over my sensitive area. "I'm going to ready you." I tilt my head back as he insert his finger making the heat in my body rise even more, while he added another moving them in and out with gentle thrusts. "Zero...please!" He smirked against my skin at the frustrated growl I made as I moved myself against his fingers moaning; his fingers spreading inside me as I groaned tilting my head to the side while he planted kisses on me. Once he felt me near he pulled out and kissed me, both of our bodies in intense heat.

He broke the kiss his finger running across my full bottom lip. I took his finger into my mouth licking it before pulling back. He pushed my legs apart and eased himself inside stretching me apart as I tightly cringed and quivering at the pleasure of him stretching me, but he stop when he comes to evidence of my innocence. "Amaya...are you sure you want this? You sure you don't want the chance now to stop so you can continue your life and marry before you do this? Besides...a monster like me-" I put my finger against his lips, my face flushed yet looking to his lustful yet love expression on his face. "Yes...I want you to continue. I only want to be with Zero, if I would continue my life and be married it would be with you. And you're not a monster Zero, but my love and only...my first. Thank you for your concern and everything Zero, the time we first met and you never letting me down...thank you. I love you Zero and always have, I feel so alive, to be here with you and Zero...," My head eases itself up to his ear, "I will welcome whatever decision you make, Zero..." He thinks a moment as he gazes over innocent eyes that stared back at him, he thinks of the reasons why to stop, why not continue? But in the end he holds me and tightly, he only want him and not other man to touch Amaya, kiss Amaya, the way he does. "This is the moment Yumiko...forever...I will do whatever means to keep you by my side..." I brush my thumb over his bottom lip as I smiled at him lightly. He thrusts himself through my barrier as I throw my head back in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. His fingers laced through mine and he buried his face on the side of mine, our sweat beads rolling over our bodies. Our moans filled the room as our bodies rocked with one another, the headboard hitting against the wall with each powerful thrusts he made. Legs wrapped around him only made him go deeper as my stomach would knot up and feel his hard, throbbing member hit the right places. His lips locked with mine as our saliva mixing with his as he moved rougher and harder making me throw my head back my chest arching against his. "Zero...I'm..." I bit my lower lip as he lifted my legs over his shoulders penetrating me even deeper as saliva fell from the corner of my lips. His hips thrusting back and feeling him pull out to the point he was out and rammed back in made me go wild. I could feel him throb inside while I held tightly around his member.

It was too much.

Withone last powerful thrust he sank his teeth into my neck as I screamed in delight as we came together, both of our juices mixing and some spilling. My head rests on the pillow as he collapse gently on my chest, taking in sharp and deep breaths...

Feeling his hand touch my arm make me smile, even though I'm going to be sore for a while from his powerful, I don't regret a single thing...it was my first time. He rolls over and pulls me close to him, as I licked the blood from the corner of his lips.

"Amaya...thank you..,"

I smiled and rested my head falling asleep and the last thing I heard from him was,

"thank you for loving me..."

I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you all think. If it sucks can you all please tell me what to do to make these better. Thank you all for reading my one-shot! :D


End file.
